Parallel Worlds: Switched Up
by MadameRedx
Summary: AU: In one particular parallel world, Tsuna did not meet Reborn and did not make friends with anybody, therefore continuing his miserable life alone. He is an adult now, but he wishes to turn back the time and change his life once and for all. Full summary inside.
1. Sounds & Emotions

_**Sounds & Emotions - Prologue**_

**Disclaimer: **By no way, form, or legal right do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Beta Reader:** BehindBlueSky

* * *

><p><span>Full Summary:<span>

Somewhere far, faaaar away, lives a lonely TYL!Tsuna. Well, in a parallel world that is extremely different from the original storyline. In this world, Tsuna did not meet Reborn, did not make friends with Gokudera NOR Yamamoto, and therefore continued his miserable life alone. He is an adult now, yet he still lives with his mother who neglects him, has the most boring job ever, and is NOT linked with the mafia in ANY way.

One day, Tsuna was typically walking to work and was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke! He ends up in a parallel world, where he lives with a bunch of crazy kids, where Tsuna is a young teenager again, and craziest of all...he's the tenth generation mafia boss!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sounds &amp; Emotions - Prologue<strong>_

_Click._

There was the sound of a door opening, which echoed throughout the small home. A pair of leather shoes were placed neatly together in a cubby and a pair of feet slipped into plastic slippers.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

A soft sigh escaped from parted lips as a figure made his way to the kitchen, seeking for something to quench his thirst.

This person had successfully found his way to the kitchen, and quietly hummed a cheerful tune as he grabbed an empty grass; just after filling it to the brim he tilted the cup to his lips—only to chug it empty in mere seconds.

The figure leaned over the sink and refilled his cup, lightly tapping a loose slipper impatiently.

He looked up sadly at the blank ceiling and his eyes were clouded with tears that never failed to appear, not at will that is. It was the mere thought of his life that always brought him to tears.

It wasn't the fact that in this pitiful life of his, or even that his mother always neglected him and never failed to come home drunk—and _that_, he got adapted to very quickly. It was none of that. It was the fact the only person who genuinely cared about him, never come back home.

They were quite happy together, but eventually that picture of perfect family slowly crumbled apart. His mother started drinking and his father started coming home late, which it was obvious that he did so to stay away from his mother.

He was lonely and every time he thought about it, it brought him to tears.

Not that anyone in this lifetime would care about him, anyway.

The grown man ignored the small tears streaming down his face and combed a hand through his deshevelled hair. Suddenly, he heard strange noises coming from the sink and moodily turned with limp arms following suit.

The man then noticed the cup overflowing and sighed as he turned off the tap and emptied his cup.

"Tsunaaaaaa-chaaann…?"

The figure apparently dubbed as 'Tsuna' whipped his head around at the speed of light and his eyes widened in surprise at the kitchen intruder.

"Mama!" Tsuna shouted, stumbling back a bit in surprise and held onto the countertop for support.

"Mmmmm, come here. Mommy wants a hug from her adorable Tsuuuu-chaan!" Nana giggled, stumbling into the kitchen on her crimson high heels before collapsing drunk on the floor.

Tsuna slowly steadied himself before striding over his unconscious mother; he slung her arm over his shoulder and mercilessly dragged Nana to her bedroom. During the process, Tsuna smelt a hint of obviously cheap cologne and that her clothes were sloppiness put on sloppily.

Tsuna wasn't the strongest of men. He was below average—actually, he was **very** below average.

To him, dragging Nana to her bedroom, which was a staircase and two rooms away, was not an extremely difficult task. Above all, it was a 'fricken' **mission**.

As Tsuna was halfway up the stairs, he was now a third carrying, a third dragging and a third rolling* Nana up the stairs.

'_Ugh, I hate doing this every single time!' _Tsuna mentally complained, crying little comical tears as he shifted position to roll Nana up the next step. Luckily, she was an extremely heavy sleeper, which benefited him when he had to bring her to her bed.

On the other hand, and unluckily, she snores as loud as a herd of constipated elephants and a sperm whale** communicating with his buddies underwater, all them combined.

The strange thing was that: Tsuna never got any stronger, although the many years he had spent doing this little 'activity' every night.

He continued to roll the sleeping Nana up until the very top; after then, he did a small victory cheer and realized he still had a little dragging left to do. Gathering the very last of his strength, Tsuna linked his arms with his mother and speed-dragged her the last bit of the way, using the intense adrenaline moment to swing her up to her tiny bed.

'_Finally…' _Tsuna sighed in relief, swiftly making his way his own room. With some efficiency, he quickly stripped out his casual clothes and chose a little more formal wear, containing a pair of grey slacks and a white button-up shirt.

He hopped down the stairs, struggling to put on his socks with only one hand while also attempting to pull on his dark blazer with his other hand. Tsuna swooped down beside the shoe rack to pick up his briefcase and dress shoes, only to throw them in front of him. He took the short amount of time walking to his shoes to fix his blazer and button up the top of his shirt, and then he processed to slip into his detestable 'work' shoes.

Tsuna looked down at his shoes and noticed a little dirt plastered on its side.

'_It __**was **__a bad idea to wear these to the park earlier,' _Tsuna thought, while giving a mental slap for his earlier choice. '_I thought I had cleaned all of it! Ugh, if it wasn't for that strange encounter…'_

He thought back to his little jog at around mid-afternoon.

* * *

><p><span>Earlier that day, Tsuna's P.O.V<span>

_"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Take this Reborn, Lambo-san will defeat you this time!" said a little boy, who was in the most hideous cow print clothes I've ever seen._

_Who laughs like that, anyway? Someone must have given this kid their leftover Halloween candy or something. Just walk around Tsuna…Just walk around._

_I had to increase the speed as I walked around the crazy child, and I'd already started to straight out sprint when I heard mysterious explosions coming from the background. I took a look back in curiosity, only to see the little boy running around with __**grenades **__in his tiny hands and ranting about some 'Reborn', although nobody seemed to be around._

_All of the sudden, a grown man with strange silver hair strolled right into a spot where one of the grenades were going to fall._

_I felt my eyes widen and my feet suddenly move on their own. Letting myself sprint to the man and full out flying, I tackled him to the ground and we landed with a loud 'FOUMF!' sound as we fell on the ground. I let out a small squeal._

'_Good job Tsuna, already embarrassing yourself. This should be the newest world record.' I thought, mentally cringing at my lack of manliness._

"_Che, I didn't need your help, shithead."_

_Eh? Is he talking to me?_

_I looked down at him in surprise and propped myself up with my arms in an erect position. I saw that he quickly analyzed my face and suddenly his face turned into a bright shade of red._

_Huh, I wonder if he's sick?_

"_Would you mind getting off me now?" the man said in a rude voice._

_Teenagers have no manners these days...Oh wait, neither did I._

_I blushed in embarrassment and quickly stand straight on my feet, stuffing my hands deep in the pockets of my sweatpants, "I-I'm sorry." I hear myself stutter and look down, finding the ground much more interesting than the man before me._

_I stood there for a while and I eventually found the courage to look up again._

_I was alone in the park, and it seemed like nothing had happened._

_All the broken playground equipment and the holes in the ground had all been repaired._

_It was like nothing had ever happened._

* * *

><p>Tsuna was brought back to reality by the annoying sound of his watch.<p>

He shifted his dazed eyes down to a very worn out watch resting on his left wrist. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw he was already ten minutes late for work. Tsuna quickly gathered his briefcase and lunch bag before finally scurrying out.

_Click_, was the sound of Tsuna closing the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading this far. Which isn't very far. Anyway, I hope that I'm doing good or at the very least, OKAY, on the writing. I apologize for any OOCness, except for Nana because she's supposed to be that way. I am a beginner, a total and utter noob so I would appreciate it if any of you guys would give any advice or if you spot any grammar/spelling errors, just review! Though I won't force you guys to review like many other authors do so you can just chill and ghost-read, which I am totally fine with. I know how it is to try to review every chapter just to get onto the authors note but I feel that reviewing every chapter is too much work and troublesome, so I'll just straight out thank you for reading each chapter. I give props to those who dare to try, because I feel that this one will take a while.

P.S If you still don't get the little flashback thing, it was just explaining where Tsuna was _before_ he came back home.

*It's possible to roll one up the stairs without them waking up. I'm just going to say that it has been done before.

**Sperm Whales are apparently the loudest animals in the world, but we can't hear them because they live underwater.


	2. Enter a Spartan Boss and Crazy Employees

**Chapter 1:** Enter, the Sparta Boss and his Workers!

**Author:** MadameRed

**Disclaimer:** By no way, form, or legal right I do own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Beta Reader:** BehindBlueSky

**Warnings:** AU, Intentional OCC, and friendship-y fluff.

**Note:** The Arcabaleno in this world are not cursed, but the Arcabaleno in the original storyline world are cursed.

_3000 words guys, 3000 words. I'm pretty much satisfied with myself here, but I hope I can easily write longer chapters for you guys later on!_

* * *

><p><span>Full Summary<span>:

Somewhere far, faaaar away, lives a lonely TYL! Tsuna. Well, in a parallel world that is extremely different from the original storyline. In this world, Tsuna did not meet Reborn, did not make friends with Gokudera NOR Yamamoto, and therefore continued his miserable life alone. He is an adult now, yet he still lives with his mother who neglects him, has the most boring job ever, and is NOT linked with the mafia in ANY way.

One day, Tsuna was typically walking to work and was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke! He ends up in a parallel world, where he lives with a bunch of crazy kids, where Tsuna is a young teenager again, and craziest of all...he's the tenth generation mafia boss!

* * *

><p>Tsuna abruptly stopped, his jaw dropped, and his eyes widened as he stared an extravagant building in front of him. It looked quite expensive with tinted windows and an overall gold colour decorating the exterior; it had a powerful presence emanating from it, which somehow draws you in.<p>

It was no doubt a place for the upper class, with shining, bold, letter blocks spelling out the company name "Vongola Corp" placed on the very top of the high-rise.

Tsuna took in all of these new details of his work office, marvelling at the sight.

'Wow, I'm working at this beautiful place!' Tsuna smiled at the thought.

He was ripped from his dreamer moment by the sight of a certain tiara-wearing blond entering the building and faltered a bit in surprise, before lightly jogging over.

"Belphegor-senpai!"

"Mmm…?" The blond gracefully turned his head around to meet bright, caramel coloured eyes.

The brunette noticed that his senpai was carrying a fully loaded box filled with what looked like…clams?

Sweatdropping, Tsuna took long strides to Belphegor and snatched the surprisingly heavy box, stumbling a bit from the sudden weight.

He heard a melodious chuckle from beside him and looked to the side, only to reveal a shockingly sweaty senpai slightly leaning with a hand placed on the nearby wall for support.

"Thanks, it was heavier than expected."

"No problem, you looked like you needed some help." The other man laughed while the brunette flashed a friendly smile back.

They walked in silence, until Belphegor eventually looked up and smiled charmingly at his kouhai*, causing him to blush furiously.

"Oh Tsu-chan, you're so adorable!" Bel beamed, before squeezing the said person from behind.

Tsuna squeaked in surprise by the sudden attack, which caused a chain effect of him dropping the box. The clams flying across the lobby, and a very pissed boss appearing out of nowhere—with an open clam on his favourite fedora.

Tsuna felt the atmosphere suddenly becomes tense and an extremely murderous aura from a certain fedora-loving boss.

The brunette flinched, with an obviously frightened expression, when the man in front of him smiled dangerously as he cleaned off the 'dust' of his midnight black suit. Tsuna unknowingly held onto Bel's arms that were strangely still lingering around the smaller man's waist.

And then it happened. **

The boss took two long strides to the shortest man, towering over the poor brunette, and harshly slapped Bel's arms off Tsuna. Then, he shot a glare at the blond over Tsuna's head, who was darkly chuckling at the boss' antics and softly rubbed his rapidly swelling arm.

Tsuna snapped out of his frightened daze and immediately turned around to tend to Bel's swelling, at exactly the moment the sound of the impact of the slap.

His caramel orbs visibly widened at the sight of his senpai's arm, tightly grabbed it, and then glared at his boss.

"Reborn-san! How could you do this?" The said figure faltered at the dangerous look he was receiving, although quickly recovering his composure and plastering on his ever-present poker face.

"No public displays of affection Dame-Tsuna," Reborn stated in an icy tone, "and Bel, you have an extra pile of paperwork since you had initiated it."

"Ushishishi, no problem Boss," The blond replied, softly removing Tsuna's hand and placing his own swelling arms behind his head. "Let's go, Tsu-chan."

Belphegor ignored the worried look the brunette was giving him and slowly made his way to the elevator, secretly wishing to get away as fast as possible.

Reborn watched Tsuna follow the blond man like a lost puppy while unconsciously curling up his hands into fists and turned away, manoeuvring around the fallen clams in the office.

* * *

><p>"I hope you'll be okay Bel-senpai…" The blond turned his head to the voice and softly smiled.<p>

"Don't worry yourself too much Tsu-chan; it's just a little swelling." The brunette frowned as he changed the ice on the other man's arm.

A comfortable silence came upon the two, each enjoying each other's presence in their own way.

Unfortunately, the moment was rudely interrupted by a loud voice and the sound of breaking glass.

Tsuna sweatdropped while Bel did his little laugh when the two perpetrators of the noises entered the office room in full combat mode.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! STUPID SHITHEAD BOSS!" An irk mark appeared on the black haired man's head.

"What. Did. You. Call. ME?" The white haired man suddenly unsheathed a katana from his four dimensional pocket. Apparently he took it out of his shiny trench coat.

They began to take their ready stance, prepared to commence an epic combat. Squalo had an extremely sharp looking sword in hand and Xanxus with his luxurious rolling chair, that he somehow was able to move stealthily in, and his wine glasses that happen to appear out of his wine bottle.

Just before everything could explode at any time, a certain man decided to burst out of the closet. Literally, exploding the closet and flying on the pair of angered employees.

"Oh eh heh heh...Xanxus-sama and Squalo-san. I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS! I SWEAR ON BEL'S LIFE!" The tiara-wearing blond twitched.

"Ushishishi, are you asking for a death wish Lussuria?" Said Mohawk-man sweatdropped and slowly shook his head.

Lussuria went home very early with ten knifes stuck in his Mohawk and a bruised ego.

~Time-Skip~

After Lussuria left, Tsuna and some part, Bel as well, eventually calmed down the two arguing men and the office reverted back to its typical peaceful state.

Hours passed by as Squalo was typing away furiously on his laptop, which was probably the status report of the crime rate in particular countries, and uncrossing or crossing his legs in obvious frustration.

Meanwhile, Bel was quietly humming to himself, as he was finishing up the company paperwork that Reborn personally handed him with an evil glint in his eye.

Mammon, who had entered the office late, was accounting the company's funds with his favourite calculator, which he named Phantasma***. Nobody was bothered enough to ask about it.

Fran, who was hiding in a corner playing Mario on the Wii during the

'Lussuria incident', was found lying on his stomach, surrounded by manila files and flipping through one of them.

Leviathan was nowhere to be seen, but he was most likely plotting in the destroyed closet on how to capture his beloved boss' heart. Xanxus' heart, specifically.

Xanxus disappeared, probably making plans for the company with his uncle, Reborn, the second boss.

Tsuna was also doing the company's paperwork beside Bel, complaining about his misfortune and the heavy load of paperwork.

"I would rather die than work overtime…"**** Tsuna complained, flopping tiredly over his desk and pressing his cheek against the cool wood.

In response, Bel laughed lightly beside him. Squalo grunted in agreement, Mammon just kept typing numbers in Phantasma, and Fran nodded with his head while tossing another file into a growing pile of papers.

Tsuna secretly smiled to himself behind his pile of work, happy about his slow, but growing relationship with the office employees.

* * *

><p>"Fran…?" Tsuna called, furiously searching for the strange hat-wearing employee.<p>

He eventually ended up at Fran's personal video gaming section, poking around every corner and underneath the impossibly high video game stack.

Tsuna walked around the endless towers, finding at the very end, a procrastinating Fran holding a game controller connected to the company's flat screen TV.

"I see that you're _working_ hard…" Tsuna deadpanned. He received a small 'hn' in reply.

With a big sigh, he strode over to the other man and grabbed his shoulders, using it as support to pull himself to his knees.

"Mammon-senpai temporarily disabled Phantasma somehow and is on full caps rage. You sure you want to delay him?" And we have a reaction!

A single twitch was seen from the usually monotone man as he very slowly rose and stalked off in long strides.

Tsuna chuckled while shaking his head in pure amusement, until he stared at the TV screen and the game displayed.

"Love Love Revolution Simulation Game!" Tsuna sweatdropped at the sound projected from the TV.

He quickly turned it off before dashing back to save his mind from any further damaging.

~Time-Skip~

Two hours left until Tsuna could be finally freed from the office.

He stood up with a handful of signed papers that he and Bel had been working on since they started work. Bel sighed happily as he leaned back on his chair and stretched out his sore limbs, while Tsuna plopped his head back and tiredly smiled at their feat.

"Reborn-san is purely evil." Tsuna grumbled, receiving a nod from Bel in silent agreement.

Then, they each began to lift a pile and transport it cleanly and safely to Squalo's desk, either receiving a placement instruction or a simple nod. Tsuna jogged back to the desks and found that there was only one pile left and notified Bel as he hefted the heavy papers.

The brunette decided to take some time to his destination, since it was the last job of the day, so taking it a bit easy wouldn't hurt.

Until, he almost tripped over the fallen Phantasma. How the calculator just happened to be lying in the middle of the floor, Tsuna doesn't, and never will know.

The sound of Mammon's rolling chair hitting the wall _outside_ of the office echoed loudly throughout the halls.

Seeing that Mammon was rapidly speed-running/walking/floating, Tsuna slowly inched away from the crime scene.

The last thing he saw before turning his back was the cloaked man surrounded by a dangerous aura and was faced fully towards him. He scurried off to Squalo's desk in fear of dying an early death.

* * *

><p>Tsuna got ready to leave work, feeling mostly satisfied with the day's events for once.<p>

He swooped down his chair seat to collect his jacket and slipped it on in one move, loving the invading warmth crawling under his skin.

Suddenly, a strong hand held the brunette back by the back of his leather jacket. He curiously looked back, only to find the face of a very serious Belphegor.

Tsuna visibly flinched at the intense stare he was receiving.

"Coffee. New. Shirt." Tsuna slightly tilted his head in confusion, until he took notice of the mysterious AND huge brown stain on Belphegor's WHITE t-shirt. He widened his eyes in realization, with one thought running back and forth around his head. _'Oh crap.'_

Tsuna mentally slapped himself for the first mess up of the wonderful day and immediately bowed down a perfect 90 degrees*****, spouting out a bunch of incoherent apologies.

This went on for a while until Squalo stood up from **very** way across the room, loudly slamming his desk with the palm of his hands. "VOOOIIIIIIII! SHUT UP ALREADY. I'm getting a migraine, SOMEONE BRING OUT THE TYLENOL!"

Squalo continued his fit and while the service staff struggle and panicked to find the needed item, failed to notice Tsuna's eyes almost clouded with emotion.

He sharply turned to re-collect his briefcase and coat, ignoring the half-pissed blond complaining about his $300 shirt, and the screaming/spazzing out Shark.

'Just when I thought my life was finally starting to turn out well…' Tsuna sighed as he exited the elevator and strode in a straight line out the door, ecstatic that he made it out of the doom hole alive.

* * *

><p>A certain brunette sat on top of an abandoned old building; it was one of his most favourite spots to watch the sunset.<p>

"But for some reason, he didn't feel like watching it today," Tsuna said, who just randomly felt like voicing his thoughts.

He sat there, blankly staring out at the beautiful horizon of his beloved town, but his heart didn't match to what he wanted to feel, and tucked his head into his knees.

The brunette thought back to the day's events, which wasn't so bad until the very end.

"Why do I always have to mess things up…?" He sighed. "Perhaps I'm just not meant to have any friends."

His eyes were clouded with tears, but the man fought hard to keep them from spilling out and stream down his face.

"I just wish…I could turn back time," He laughed. "So I would know what to do on those hard tests, or I would be able to know what to say…and maybe even have some friends."

The man shook his head and sadly smiled, since he knew that would never happen.

How wrong he was.

The sun finally set and the colours of a pale blue with the mix of indigo made up the sky, before the man decided to finally move from his crouched position.

"What a foolish man I am." Tsuna dryly chuckled to himself as he stood up, brushed off any dust of his slacks, and slowly sauntered towards the roof door.

What he never would have expected was that he wish would come true.

Well, though it was a little twisted.

As the brunette reached for the ancient knob, he was suddenly engulfed by a cloud of pink smoke that covered his vision in all directions.

The last thing he saw was the beautiful full moon, that somehow seemed to call out to him.

"_Come back!"_

He saw a flash of blond._  
><em>

* * *

><p>AN: FINALLY! Woo, that actually took a really long time. I guess I'm a pretty slow typer and thinker person. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourite, and/or alerted my story! I'm quite surprised at the turnout. Anyway, if there is any pairings that you guys want, notify me somehow and I'll hint it since this is mainly just friendship. I'm fine with any kind of pairings, yaoi, yuri, or hetero, I'm chill with so just post away! The only pairings I WILL not accept are K27 (Kyoko x Tsuna), CL (Colonello x Lal), and RL (Reborn x Lambo). I have my reasons, so I apologize for any fans of any of those pairings. Thank you for reading this chapter! I will be showing small fluff scenes between Tsuna and the characters, so don't interpret them as romantical-ness. It is friendship-y fluff, not romance. I promise to you guys that chapters will be popping out much faster when I get my own laptop, which is on my birthday! One more month guys, one more month… So slow updates until then!

Tsuna is still called Dame-Tsuna, but for more _playful_ reasons.

P.S, I am aware that Bel is OCC. He is 100% supposed to be like that here. I aimed for an easygoing, yet bipolar blond when he feels like it, and loves glomping Tunafishie.

*Kouhai is used when referring to someone of lower rank or status. This honorific is mainly utilized by upperclassmen to younger in school and/or in workplaces to new and younger associates.

** "And then it happened". Yummy cookies to those who know this line is from.

*** Phantasma is the name of Mammon's frog, but I just decided to make it a calculator. Because I can.

**** "I would rather die than work overtime…" This line is from one of my favourite manga ever. Pocky to those who know where it's from.

***** "bowed down a perfect 90 degrees." In Japan, this is the second most respectful bow to another. The first would be on your knees.


	3. Author Note

**A/N:** First things first, how have you guys been doing?

So it's been what, a year since I last updated? In my defense, a couple of things happened and I lost motivation a bunch of times but here I am again with some news. I am not dropping this story, for all of you who feel like I am. I am not.

My interests have changed overtime, and I think that it affected my writing style quite a bit, so I've come to the conclusion of rewriting this story. Nothing will change too dramatically since I'm planning to keep the same themes (friendship, attempted angst, etc etc) as I did before. What I'm planning to do is just edit through the chapters that I've already posted and add in details, so the main idea of the chapters will stay the same at least.

But what I really care about is your opinion, the readers. As the readers of this, what do you think? Would you prefer as it is right now, or a new version of it? Or you simply don't mind either way is an option too.

Thank you for all of those who favourited, followed, and reviewed this fanfic, and I greatly appreciate the support you guys have been giving me.


End file.
